Star Potter
by Ash the DragonGuardian
Summary: Obi-wan, Anikan and Annakia is on a mission to save the wizarding world from Voldemort and Count Dooku with the help from the golden trio. When you combine Wands with lightsabers, you get trouble. The three star war trio will attend Hogwarts.


"*grunt* need to better Sky guy!"

They fought with light sabers when Obi-wan came in with a smile and an old man behind him.

"I have a mission for you two! Hey!" Obi-wan commanded the two to stop but the simply chucked stuff at him with the force.

"Don't worry. Petrificus totalius." The old man said while pointing a stick at them.

"What?! I can't move!" The padawan of Anakin yelled.

"Hey! Crazy old man! Let us go!" Anakin said.

The mentioned crazy old man, chuckles and released them.

"What the hell did you do!" the youngest padawan asked.

"That is why. The sith have a dangerous man on their side who threaten their world." Obi-wan said.

"Dumbledore here came to ask us for assistance."

"Dumbledore? That's a crazy name." Annalkia said.

"Well, my full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore or Albus said.

"That's even crazier." Annalkia exclaimed.

"Introduce yourself Anna! I am Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said to Albus.

"Fine, I am Annalkia but call me Anna" The padawan reached to shake Albus's hand who shook her hand.

"Any way… My worlds in danger, the man who joined him was named 'Voldemort.' And before his wrath was deadly until a young boy of one, destroyed his body with the cost of his parents dead. He is known as Harry Potter."

"Voldemort? Stupid name."

"Harry's parents died but he survived when he was just one?!"

"Yes, we are magic." Albus made them shush "Yes… Magic… Now Harry witnessed his return last year and we need the Jedi's to help us. By going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"School?!" The two whined.

"Magic school." Obi-wan said.

"But… I look different to Anakin and you. How will I fit in?" Anna worried.

"Easy. We have magical creatures, we are lucky you look part sphinx. You go as Anakin's little sister, Obi-wan can join as a seventh year, Anna as an fourth and Anakin as fifth, same as Harry and all of you are muggle-born."

"Wait… You said 'Obi-wan.' I ain't coming."

"Oh yes you will, now school starts tomorrow and you can keep your light sabers, but keep them hidden." Albus said. "Now you need to get changed into muggles, I mean, non-magic people clothes. And keep these robes in a bag and here are your wands and stuff." He summoned three trunks and left.

"Come on. We better get changed in these stalls." Three pop up stalls appeared and they all got changed, Anna wearing a hoodie, leggings and a skirts, high boot.

Anakin wore a shirt with a lion on it, jeans and ankle shoes.

Obi-wan wore a plain shirt, jeans and a jumper and plain shoes.

They got their trunks, after putting their school robes in a bag, Albus came in and they all got out by portkey, leaving a letter explaining everything.

They were in front of platform 9 and 10.

"Go through the wall." Albus said and they complied and stepped on the right platform

They chucked their trunks in the front and they chose a compartment where there was no one apart from a young girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Hello, I never saw you three before." The girl said.

"I'm Anna, these are my brothers, Obi-wan and Anakin."

"Oh. I am Luna." She replied and three others came in.

"Hey Luna, can we share with you?"

"Sure."

The red haired, the black messy toped guy with glasses and a guy who has brown hair.

"I haven't seen you guys before. Are you guys new? And what grade." Reddy asked.

"I am Obi-wan, I am supposed to be in seventh grade."

"I'm Anakin, I'm in fifth."

"And I'm Annalkia, call me that and you die, I only go by Anna and I'm in fourth, you guys?" Anna said.

"Oh. My names Ginerva but I prefer Ginny, I'm in fourth with Luna but we are in different houses."

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm in fifth with you Anakin."

"And I'm Neville, I'm same as Harry."

"Nice… Hey, can you do this?" Anakin used the force to lift up some weird squelchy thing Neville has.

"With our wands, yes but not our hands." Harry complimented.

"And I bet you can't choke someone with it!" Anna said while grinning evilly at Anakin.

"Don't you dare Anna!" Anakin said sternly.

"Anakin Skywalker! Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Anna said while bringing her hoodie top down. "Remember that I am part sphinx."

"Remember I built a rocket out of junk! And a gun!" Anakin said.

"Yea for Padma!" Anna teased which made Anakin blush… blue?

"Shut up Anna! At least it isn't Charlie!" Anakin remarked.

"Well, we all like that your sharing your crushes with us but do it privately!" Obi-wan said amused.

"Sorry Obi-wan."

"Sorry master." They said at the same time, jumbling it up making him smile.

"Can we come in?" Bushy and red's twin?

"Sure." Seven people said at the same time.

"Who are you beardy?" Red twin asked.

"Ron!" Bushy smacked Ron up head.

"Sorry Hermione."

"You should be!"

The six (Not Luna) looked amused.

"No need to worry, I am Obi-wan, seventh year."

"I am Anakin, fifth."

"and Anna at your service, fourth."

"Nice to meet you guys, I am Hermione Granger, fifth and are you part sphinx?"

"Yep!"

"Cool!"

"And I am Ron Weasley, fifth. Ginny's my sister."

Anakin started laughing for some weird reason.

"Anakin… Why are you laughing?" Harry asked.

"No-no-nothing! Just A s-s-spider on Ron's back!" He laughed as Ron squealed.

"Gerroff! Gerroff!"

They all laughed for the rest of the trip to the magical world.


End file.
